Headspace
by requiempoet
Summary: Tony is distracted, Gibbs is annoyed, Abby tries to ease the tension. I originally thought I knew where this was going. Turns out I don't. Feed back please. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I know this is taking for EVER to get to the juicy stuff, my computer is not behaving...please bear with me!
1. Distraction

**Kelly and Shannon don't die Alt uni. Slash. BDSM. Kink.**

Tony sat at his desk, he pretended to work diligently on some paperwork that he had written the prior day, but he was staring at Gibbs. He wondered what made the Marine tick, what had caused all of those failed marriages. Lack of sex? _Couldn't be_ Tony grinned to himself, financial struggle? Impossible, he drove a blue 1993 single cab Ford truck. Maybe he was into something what was that word Abby used?…Hinky.

Gibbs looked over at DiNozzo, he was lollygagging as usual, the young Italians mind probably on his latest conquest. Gibbs needed to get Tony to focus, "When I slap you it won't be on the head" Gibbs thought, and smirked to himself. He stood up and dismissed the rest of his team.

Tony walked to his car, a late model mustang, it had been a impulse purchase, to attract the upper echelons of girls but lately he wasn't feeling it. He needed something different. He needed to be grounded, he had started secretly meditating and going to the gym to get out his frustrations. He unlocked the car, and slipped into it, inhaling the pungent odor of the leather, he started the car relishing the throaty sound of the engine. He needed release.

Gibbs poured himself a bourbon, straight. He sucked it down in one gulp and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, he picked up the plane and began to smooth down his boat with the care. His mind spinning with primal urges, Tony had been so preoccupied lately and it was going to cause problems in the field. It needed to stop now before someone got hurt – or worse. He hadn't practiced in a long while and while it didn't bother him much, something about Anthony DiNozzo made him stir. He had played on and off with Abby, but she hadn't come around in a few weeks, when Gibbs had mentioned the thought of pursuing Tony. Her only words were ' Be careful, and don't break him.'


	2. Frustration

' Gibbs, what are you planning to do with him?' Abby asked, perched on his work bench watching curiously as he laboriously worked on his boat. He had been down in the basement for nearly for hours since he had gotten home from work. He had thought about taking a shower, but a shower isn't what he needed. He needed a release. He needed a power release. The clatter of the plane being set down on wood and a grunt of exasperation made Abby smirk.

'I don't know Abs. I do know, but I don't know how much he knows. Do you?' Gibbs quirked an eyebrow and met her green eyes with his steel blue ones. It was a serious question, he didn't want to scare off his senior field agent with his advances, but something in his gut was telling him that this was right.

'I know that you're the only man that he's attracted to, and that he's experimented once or twice with ball gags and handcuffs when he worked in Baltimore.' Her eyes got as big as saucers as she clamped her hand so hard around her mouth her collar jingled. Gibbs smiled,

"Oh really?" He said walking toward her spreading her legs and standing in between them looping his finger in the O ring.

"Yes, Sir." Abby gulped.

She caught herself biting her teeth catching her lip, her eyes casting a downward glance. She shivered as Gibbs rough, calloused hands grazed her upper arms all the way down to her finger tips laying onto her thighs.

"I might need a little practice first." He growled in her ear, Gibbs hot breath, sweat, bourbon and a hint of sex beginning to make Abby's world swirl. His giant man paws grabbed her by her tiny waist and set her on the ground where she immediately slid against his legs mewling. 'Are you up for it?' He asked, he looked down, Abby's demeanor completely changed. Her shoulders relaxed from their usual state of caffeine tension, her breathing calmer.

"I-I think so G-Gibbs." She stammered, not realizing how much she missed playing with _him_ or how fast he could make her fall.

Abby swore she could hear Gibbs smile. "Good." He pulled her to her feet, steadying her with his hands, as he peeled off her shirt and unclipped her bra letting it free fall to the floor. Gibbs then unbuckled her skull belt, unbuttoned her jeans, unzipped her fly and slid them off her hips. He deftly slid a finger into her carnal cavity sliding it against her clit making her moan, but suddenly stopped. He grabbed her face with just enough force to make her pay attention, and with such a way a moan escaped her lips. His finger into her mouth that was coated into her girl juices, her mouth expertly sucking on it for what seemed to be an eternity before sliding it out with a satisfying _POP!_

'Who do you belong to?' Gibbs snarled, his eyes boring into hers. His fingers applying pressure in all the right places. He turned her so she was leaning against the work bench and his other hand lightly grazed her clit.

'Who do you belong to little one?' He asked again sex permeating the room.

Abby's eyes flickered up to meet his gaze for point two seconds as she defiantly said ' NCIS.' The urge to grab Gibbs hand and shove his fingers in her pussy mounting second by second – MAN that man worked a nerve.

'Oh, think you're hilarious do you? You sultry tease?' Gibbs let go of her face, grabbed her by her wrists and ground his clothed cock into her shaved mound. He pulled the pig tails out of her hair one, by one letting the hair cascade around Abby's alabaster face.

He turned around went to a cabinet and walked back over to Abby and slid a vibrator into her hand.

' Go upstairs, put this inside of you. I'll be upstairs in a minute.'

Abby gawked at him, how could he – that was so, that BASTARD. That second B was for…she was soaking wet…and he was hard, she could feel it. All she wanted right now was for him to pound her pussy into the ground, and he leaves her with a vibrator? IS HE KIDDING?


	3. Provocation

Abby was upstairs, the vibrating egg buzzing in her vagina. Her mind whirling; she hadn't played with Gibbs in months, and their play sessions were always intense. Gibbs was her go to Dom when she wasn't actively collared or when she was single and a case was too hard on her and she needed to unwind. Abby didn't need a safeword with Gibbs, he knew how to read her like a book, he anticipated her next move, and three moves after. But much like in the lab and caffeinated on Caf-Pow! she needed a gentle mental headslap, and a subtle punishment or reminder put her exactly where he wanted her. She poured his coffee, and began to run the water to wash the few dishes the bachelor had in his possession.

Gibbs didn't play often, his last long time slave had gone on to bigger and better things. Rumors were swirling around the office, and he tried his best to ignore them as it would only further complicate things with Tony. He ticked off the small list in his head. Some were for pure pleasure, like Stan Burley, others wanted to be taught like Kate. Oh Kate, she was a feisty one. He thought licking his lips. Eager to please, but mischief in her eyes…with a sigh Gibbs stretched and wandered up the stairs.

He materialized behind her, Abby was beginning to sense him now, but this was deliberate. His clothed cock just touching her bare ass.

"Sir, I'm cold."

A chuckle rumbled out of his chest."Yes my darling, I can see that."

He tweaked a nipple, causing a mouse like squeak to emit from his forensic scientist. His finger again grazing her clit, she held onto the kitchen counter for balance.

'Tell me why, after all this time you need to play?' Gibbs asked turning Abby around and pressing the button to finally give Abby some what relief.

Eyes fluttered back and forth and her teeth caught onto her lip. She was holding back, and he didn't like it. He growled and grabbed her by her wrists.

'Upstairs, face down. Ass up."


End file.
